gingafanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Riki
Riki is created by Yoshihiro Takahashi. He is Shiro's son, Gin's father, Weed's grandfather and Orion's great grandfather. He is Gohei Takeda's bearhound and Daisuke's friend. Ginga Densetsu Riki In June 1975 Yamabuki and Shiro had 5 pups and Riki was the smallest and the only one, who had a red and white fur. The villagers called Riki "an accident" because he was the smallest and weakest. When Gohei came over to choose Shiro's heir, he didn't pick Riki, but his brother . Riki wasn't wanted, so he got to stay with his mother. Nobody wanted him, but he was fine with that, because he could spend time with his mother. But Yamabuki didn't actually belong to Riki's first family. She belonged to Yujirou Bizen's big sister, but she was seriously ill, so she sent Yamabuki to her younger brother Yujirou Bizen and his family. Yujirou Bizen named the pup "Riki" because it means power and they hoped that one day he would become powerful. One day, Yamabuki's owner decides that she is well enough to look after Yamabuki herself, so Yamabuki is taken back. This is a huge shock to Riki, so at nigh he decides to escape his home and visit his mother. But the journey is not easy: Riki has to travel miles to get to his mother's home and there are dangerous thing in the mountains. Riki is soon attacked by Mamushi Heiji, Monta, Greco and another dog attack him. The wild dogs beat him up real bad, even though Riki pleads for them to stop. Just when the dogs are about to kill Riki, something happens. Riki's bearhound reflexes awake and he attacks the wild dogs, which is a surprise to them. Riki runs away and jumps into a river so that the dogs would not follow him. The next morning Riki wakes up on the riverbank and meets a dog, who saved him from drowning. This dog notices Riki's wounds and Riki tells him about the wild dogs who attacked him. Riki starts to cry, but the dog tells him to stop, because brave dogs don't cry and Riki stops. The dog decides to leave, because he knows that Riki can survive on his own. Riki wants to know the dog's name, and he introduces himself as Shiro. Riki realises that this is his father but he doesn't want to look like a crybaby in front of him, so he doesn't say anything. With Shiro in his mind, Riki comes home and starts to wolf down lots of food, hoping that he could become as strong as his father. When Riki feels strong enough, he decides to visit his mother. On his way, he has to save a young three-year-old Daisuke who got hit by a truck. The driver drives away and Riki howls for help. The four dogs who bullied Riki earlier, find Daisuke and almost kill him, but Riki fights and saves Daisuke. Riki's howl also got Gohei's and Shiro's attention and they find Riki and Daisuke. The wild dogs are scared of Shiro so they flee. From that day on, they don't attack Riki anymore either, because he nearly killed Mamushi Heji, and he is Shiro's son after all. Finally Riki makes it to his mother and starts to visit her every day. But one day he sees Gohei take his bearhounds and drive towards the mountains. Riki follows and finds out that they are hunting for Akakabuto. Riki attacks Akakabuto just after he tore Gohei's ear off. Shiro is surprised to see his son and gives an order to attack. The other dogs attack too, whilst Gohei is looking for his gun that he dropped when Akakabuto hurt him. Riki understands what Gohei is looking for, and takes the gun to him. Gohei shoots Akakabuto's right eye, completely destroying the eye and his nervous system, and the bear attacks Shiro. Riki watches as Shiro kicks a tree so hard, that Akakabuto and Shiro himself fall into a chasm. After this, Riki becomes Shiro's heir and Gohei's new bearhound. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Riki had just left with Gohei, Aka and Don, when Fuji gave birth to their pups. But Akakabuto attacks them and Riki is the only one of the dogs who survives. Riki and Gohei hide in a cave, where Akakabuto can't get them. They hide there for a week because of the raging snowstorm outside. The rescue team decides to search one last time. Twelve-year-old Daisuke comes too taking Riki's Tora-Ge son Gin with him. At the same time, Akakabuto has found Gohei and Riki. Riki is protecting Gohei from the bear by fighting ferociuosly. Suddenly Daisuke arrives at the scene, but he drops poor little Gin when he falls off his snowmobile. Gohei pulls Daisuke to safety, but Gin is in danger. Riki has to save his son and he manages to throw Gin over to Daisuke. But Akakabuto manages to hit Riki with his paw and sends him falling down the same chasm as Shiro. About 6 months later, Riki has become the Great Leader of an army of wild dogs, whose goal is to kill Akakabuto. He can't remember anything because he fell into the chasm. He can't even remember Gin although he calls him father. Riki thinks that that Gin is familiar and he wishes that he could remember something about him. Riki has divided his army into 12 platoons and he has sent them all over Japan to look for strong males. During that time Riki is trying to protect the Twin Pass so that the Bears can't take over. At the same time, Daisuke has gone looking for Gin but he is attacked by a bear. John has also left his owner and he arrives at the scene, hoping he can protect the boy. But the bear is in betwen John and Daisuke, so John can't get to him. Then out of nowhere, Riki appears and saves Daisuke for the second time in his life. Daisuke passes out when he sees Riki because he thinks he is seeing things and John decides to challenge the Great Leader, one-on-one. The battle isn't very long, because Riki's powers are too great. John loses for the first time in his life and he joins Riki. After 3 months when the dogs meet for the great battle, Riki turns up in front of them and all of the dogs start crying. Seeing their leader makes the dogs shiver with respect and honor. Riki is happy because of the large number of dogs, and he tells them what to do next. He tells them about Akakabuto's four defenders and then splits the army into four groups. Each of those groups has to destroy one defender each and the meet up with the others somewhere near Gajou, where Akakabuto has set up a base. Riki has decided to attack Akakabuto himself, but he gets a nasty surprise: Akakabuto's double Gaki is waiting for him and manages to hurt him twice. Riki uses a special attack, Shiroi Senkou, and chops off three of Gaki's fingers. But the attack was too fast, and Riki has to stop by crashing into a tree. The power of the crash was too strong and Riki was hurt. This, unfortunately, made it easy for Gaki's backup team to bury him under some fallen trees and rocks. But Riki is quite hard to kill and he manages to escape his unwanted grave. Now he remembers everything: Fuji, Gohei, Daisuke and Gin. Full of new energy, he runs to the Gajou, just in time for the Great Battle. He is aware that his army is trying to defeat Akakabuto's bodyguards. He helps them by using Shiroi Senkou and chops one of the bodyguard's head off. Riki encourages his army to fight harder, and the army attacks at full force, like they mean it. Riki looks at Akakabuto from the base of the Gajou, making the bear shiver with fear. When all of the guards are dead, Riki takes point and they charge at Akakabuto. Riki uses Shiroi Senkou and together with Gin, manages to strike both sides of Akakabuto's ribs. The strength is so great that Akakabuto falls off the Gajou. The bear is now so angry that he kills everything he can see. After Akatora blinded Akakabuto, Riki and Gin go behind the bear. Riki teaches Gin the Zetsu Tenrou Battoga, which he learnt from a wolf named Fuga a long time ago, when he saved Fuga from getting killed. Riki shows the attack and strikes Akakabuto in the shoulderblade. Gin does the same on the other side and together, they destroy Akakabuto's spine and he should not be able to stand up. But then, Akakabuto stands up, but Gohei comes and shoots Akakabuto. The bear falls dead at his feet. Gohei hugs Riki and Gin, but then Akakabuto stands up once more and hurts Gohei. To protect his master, Riki attacks the bear, but Akakabuto gets him between his claws. Akakabuto finally lets go, after Gin chops his head off with a Zetsu Tenrou Battoga and the Demon Bear is finally dead. Daisuke asks if they should heal Riki's wounds, but Gohei says with tears in his eyes: "A great man does not want an audience when he dies". After the humans have left, Riki has time to give the leader's spot to his son. As the snowstorm stops and the sun rises, Riki closes his eyes and leaves the living world. Around him, his army howls with tears in their eyes for the memory of Riki and the others who died. Ginga Densetsu Weed Riki's ghost is seen in the Final Battle between Weed and Hougen. He is also seen in the sky at the end of each episode. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Riki is still seen in the sky on the front cover of GDWO along with Yukimura and Sakura. Ginga Ocean James/Ginga Nagareboshi Yukina Riki appears in this series where he watches from heaven along with his father and the other fallen Ohu soldier's. Kaitlin Aka Yajirushi/ Ginga Hanashi Kazan Riki's ghost appears at 3 different stages in KAY: 1) Riki's ghost talks to Yukimura 2) Riki's ghost encourages Kaitlin 3) And he is seen with the ghost of his brother Jisoku when his sister Suki cries after Jisoku's death. Category:Ohu soldiers Category:Deceased characters Category:Official Characters Category:Ginga Ocean James chatacters Category:GDW:AU characters